The present technology relates generally to tuned cavity rotating detonation pressure gain combustion systems, and more particularly, to a system for liquid fuel injection into a tuned cavity rotating detonation combustion system.
Rotating, or continuous, detonation pressure gain combustion systems are expected to have significant advantage over pulse detonation pressure gain combustors as the net non-uniformity of flow entering the turbine is expected to be lower by a factor of 2-10. One of the limitations of a rotating detonation combustor is inlet valving. The inlet valving has to work at kilohertz frequency range rather than the tens of hertz frequency range of the pulse detonation combustors. Mechanical valves that operate at such high frequencies are not practical.